Uutak Genesis: HRAHNDEYL
“When Talk Dies It Makes A Mirror.” – HRAHNDEYL HRAHNDEYL, once known as simply Hrahndeyl and also known by the monikers the Raving Wanderer, Twice-Birthed-And-Thrice-Dead, and The Disciple, was a Talkmaster of the Council of Dull Chimes who ascended into literal godhood. The exact details of his birth are lost to time (there are many conflicting theories on it), but it is generally believed that he was born in the Urb of Mkikeff’lorisaz. Taking tutorage under many Echmeri professionals, he soon became the chosen apprentice of MORRAH himself. With the Genius Loci’s vast library of knowledge opened to him, HRAHNDEYL realized that the Echmer faith was flawed and needed to be repaired. He returned to his people, but was exiled for his ‘heresies’. HRAHNDEYL walked Nirn as a nomad, and traveled to many places and met many people. The Talkmaster eventually returned to Yneslea – albeit seemingly changed in both behavior and personality – and spoke for five days without rest about the future of Yneslea (at that time it was unnamed) and her people. And with those words, on the sixth day he ascended the Pleonastic Spire and pierced through the Black-Welkin as the God of Talk. HRAHNDEYL’s ascension resulted in the Echmeri undergoing a religious and cultural reform, resulting in the Yneslea we have today. He also considered the greatest Talkmaster to have ever lived, and now embodies that station for eternity. He is the enemy of LYEDNHARH (also known as The Tutelary), the God of Silence. are two main but conflicting accounts on the origin of HRAHNDEYL that can be found on Yneslea. Below are both the officially sanctioned history and the version that is considered heresy. Orthodoxy events described below in this document are the official origin story of HRAHNDEYL, and promoted by the Council of Dull Chimes. His Godly Birth HRAHNDEYL foretold of his own coming to a Blind-Eater (an Echmer who was born with ‘too much’ light within their eyes, resulting in permanent blindness and social ridicule) that lived in the Urb of Mkikeff’lorisaz. After asking the Blind-Eater a question, he knew that he had found a mortal that could be his father when he received the right answer. Using his godly power to breathe the blindness out of the Blind-Eater’s eyes, he renamed the man Gtutur and told him that he was going to be both his Father and his Brother, and herald the coming of HRAHNDEYL to the Echmer people. When Gtutur accepted the responsibility, HRAHNDEYL then descended from the Black-Welkin as a Pulsing Egg. Gtutur then traveled the vast caverns of the Echmeri, preaching of the glories of HRAHNDEYL. The Chao Numen sent their most powerful lieutenants after Gtutur to stop him. CLAVIL sent the many-but-one monster known as the Minister, who HRAHNDEYL erased from existence after demanding it to tell him the name of infinity. TOSH sent the raving Clockwork Lady to tempt Gtutur, but HRAHNDEYL ended her by making her undergo voice self-stimulation. MERID sent the Bright, though HRAHNDEYL dimmed its rays by plunging it into the sea. After all these events were staged, HRAHNDEYL fell asleep within the Pulsing Egg and Gtutur came above the surface so the Talk God could listen to the lullaby of the darkness, resting in the rocky deserts for fifteen nights. It was on the first night that NOCKT appeared to Gtutur, and told him that she was the mother of HRAHNDEYL and it was almost time for their son to hatch. She revealed that the Chao Numen were planning on attacking Gtutur’s camp and destroy the Pulsing Egg, and gave him the Talk Staff to defend the hatching of the Talk God. For the thirteen fourteen nights Gtutur defended the Pulsing Egg from legions of demons before succumbing to his injuries, but not before he destroyed the Chao Numen’s forces. As he laid dying, the Pulsing Egg completely hatched and HRAHNDEYL was born in his mortal form. He held his dying father’s hand until he expired, and then buried him beneath the soil, naming the region of his death Gtutur’s Arids. HRAHNDEYL was so full of sorrow of his Father’s death that he eventually shed the anger and sadness from his body violently so it would not cloud his purpose, and this shedding became his greatest enemy, LYEDNARH. Heterodoxy events described below in this document describe a very different origin story for HRAHNDEYL, and was discovered by the Cult of ALORKH. His Mortal Birth The future god HRAHNDEYL was born in the Urb of Mkikeff’lorisaz to a Toiler by the name of Gtutur as his Father and a female Warrior-Vicar of the Cloth of NOCKT by the name of Valati as his Mother. The union of his parents was one that was frowned on by both of their Sects (Sect Ti and Sect Tur), as they had broken the ancient tradition of only bonding with those in your own familial clan. This resulted in the exile of the lovers, and they lived in the slums of the Urb. Valati was pregnant at the time, expecting the arrival of twin boys that she and her husband were going to name Hrahndeyl and Lyednharh. He was born a brood of one, despite the clear signs that Valati was going to give birth to twins. However, Echmeri Error- Clinicians believed that the two fetuses merely fused into one (an extremely rare occurrence, but fully plausible one). When this occurs, the dominant fetus absorbs the lesser fetus, killing it. As she gave birth, Valati suffered complications and passed away into the Black-Welkin. Gtutur was stricken by the death of both his beautiful wife and Lyednharh, but treasured his surviving son, Hrahndeyl, before dying himself from a fatal disease three years later. Convergence events described below in this document is commonly accepted by both Orthodoxy and Heterodoxy views. His Lives and Deaths Hrahndeyl was adopted into another Sect and became interested in taking a technical profession, deciding to attend the Institute to avoid becoming a member of the Worker Class (which he blamed for both his parents deaths). He taught by many Pedagogues during his time at the Institute, where he became the most esteemed pupil in its history. However, all of that changed. To this day, no one knows what instigated this argument that temporary made Hrahndeyl mute for the first and only time in his mortal life: Music without ears is silence. Place your mute ear to the soul and note there are no change. Uphold this fact of the Law. I render that statement VOID. Music without ears is not silence; the person who is deaf just hears what you cannot. Place your mute soul to the ear and find the vibrations that follow. – Hrahndeyl This was the first time but not the last that Hrahndeyl challenged the Law. He was punished on multiple occasions for this, and blamed himself severely for leading his mind astray even though he wasn’t ashamed by this answer. It was around the fifth time that he began to hear the voice of his dead brother Lyednharh within his mind. His long thought dead sibling told him that through some estranged variable that he did not die when their fetuses merged, but became a second mind within their shared brain. He then advised Hrahndeyl to become a better him by accepting the Law. Hrahndeyl agreed with his sibling, and decided to allow his brother to take control of their body to avoid the both of them being sentenced by the Council of Dull Chimes. This was the first time that Hrahndeyl ‘died’, as he killed his older personality to better fit in with the teachings of his Pedagogues and the Law itself. He graduated from the Institute with strong voice and rating, eventually going on to becoming a High Hypothesian and then a Talkmaster itself, the most respected vocation in the Echmeri technocracy. Hrahndeyl’s (with the aid of Lyednharh’s advice) talk became so clear and commanding that one day even MORRAH was so compelled by it that he came down to Yneslea and took on the Echmer as his apprentice, giving him new words to make reflected sound with, and he and his brother tried to use these new words to better their people. However, the Echmeri believed these new words to be both blasphemous and dangerous; a sinister violation of the Law. And so they exiled Hrahndeyl from Yneslea for challenging the Law. To this day no one really knows where Hrahndeyl and his brother went, but after many long years he returned to Yneslea with evidence of traveling to the North, South, East, and West, of meeting beings of places Not-Quite-There, of entering a Mouth which he Ate inside, of speaking to solid thoughts and talking legends, and even reaching the Starry Heart – a place long speculated as nonexistent. Hrahndeyl said he ‘died’ for the second time when he traveled to the South, a place he stated as a location no mortal should ever enter. However, he came back from the South with the sigil of royalty on his forehead, which he wore proudly as a symbol of his new understanding. He proclaimed that in the future there would be a war between sound and mute, after the ‘land itself fell away into naught’. Hrahndeyl knew that the Echmeri people needed to be prepared for such an occurrence, and with those words he used his new understanding he had received from his experiences within solace and combined them with his own new and old words, anticipating everything and nothing at the same time, creating and ascending the Pleonastic Spire, and tore his way through the Black-Welkin and became HRAHNDEYL. This was the third time Hrahndeyl ‘died’, his mortal body decaying as his immortal one began to flourish. HRAHNDEYL ascended out of Love to combat the Hate being afflicted on his people by LYEDNHARH. He resides on top of the Spire while his enemy dwells within, awaiting the time where the two will have to fight for the last time. I Love You But I Hate Me: CHIM and Anti-CHIM HRAHNDEYL, during his mortal life as Hrahndeyl, was originally fueled by hatred for his fellow Echmeri and the entire Macrocosm after they called his research unfounded and blasphemous. After being exiled from Yneslea for violating the Law, he wandered Nirn searching for the perfect evidence that would prove that he was right. After meeting and traveling to places long forgotten and well known, Hrahndeyl realized that the perfect answer he was searching for was in the South – Aldmeris. This would be his undoing. Aldmeris is lost in time for a reason, for it is the Perfect Place. However, one cannot reach a Perfect Place without realizing the imperfections within themselves. Hrahndeyl was the closest mortal to ever come close to finding Aldmeris, and that caused him to become displaced in time like it is. With time shattered around him, Hrahndeyl found himself briefly outside the Wheel and saw it as an ‘I’. On that day he attained CHIM, being able to say I AM AND I ARE ALL WE. This caused Hrahndeyl to forget about all the Hate he was holding onto, replacing it with the Love to help his people. Lyednharh (the dormant remains of Hrahndeyl’s twin brother) saw this event differently though. Fueled by love, Lyednharh believed that his brother should be trying to share his research openly instead of forcing it upon the Echmeri. However, during the temporal time displacement that caused the brothers to be removed briefly from time, Lyednharh found himself within the Wheel and thought he was the ‘I’. He saw multiple and hideous errors throughout the Macrocosm, and became disgusted by it. On that day, he attained Anti-CHIM, being able to say I AM AND YOU ARE ALL ME. This replaced Lyednharh’s Love with Hate, and he became the antithesis to his brother. The Pleonastic Spire The Pleonastic Spire is one of the mythical Towers, the devices that uphold the Aurbis. It is the Tower of the Echmeri people, and reflects their Anuic/Akaic view on the universe, and is a echo of the Ur-Tower Adamantine. It is made from organic sound, and is in the center of the Yneslea underground. It was created by Hrahndeyl as he ascended heaven through violence by way of the Prolix Tower (Dracochrysalis) and pierced his way back to the Black-Welkin, becoming the Genius Loci of Talk HRAHNDEYL. Because the two brothers shared a body, Lyednharh also achieved apotheosis as an unfortunate byproduct of the process, becoming the Genius Loci of Silence LYEDNHARH. This allowed him to escape the body of his brother and become his own being. While HRAHNDEYL resides at the top of the Pleonastic Spire as its Creator, LYEDNHARH resides within it as its Stone. Black-Welkin The Black-Welkin is the Echmeri term for the Void, which is their afterlife. When they die, they believe that their souls become the sounds of darkness and help stabilize the Macrocosm. HRAHNDEYL resides within the Black-Welkin, with the rest of the ATEDA guarding it. LYEDNHARH repeatedly tries to access the Black-Welkin, but HRAHNDEYL repels his invasions every time. However, it is hinted by the Talk God’s Vicars that he grows weaker with every attack while his brother grows stronger. What happens when Talk loses to Silence? Category:Uutak Category:HRAHNDEYL Category:Gods Category:Metaphysics Category:IceFireWarden